Never Trust Fate
by newyorklovinn
Summary: When Bella meets Edward at a new club opening in New York, they have instant chemistry. She decides to leave if they meet again up to fate and regrets her decision the minute she makes it. Will she ever see sexy, British Edward again? AH.
1. Take Me To Bed

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to coffee and espresso shots. You guys have been through it all with me.**

**This is a new story I've been working on and this is sort of a test run for it.

* * *

**

Bella POV

This was a typical scene in my usual Friday nights out. Alice was grinding with a random stranger who stared at other girls' asses. Rosalie was glued to the bar flirting with the bartender, and I was sitting alone at our reserved table. The height on it gave me a fantastic view for maximum people watching, but all I could think about was sleep.

"Bella!" Alice screamed from the dance floor, "Come here girl! What are you doing there all alone?"

_What am I doing Alice? I'm waiting for you to be done making a fool of yourself so we can go home._

I shook my head at her and held up my drink in salute. She accepted the fact that I was staying put and gave me a nod.

The club life in New York City was once exciting, fresh, and new to me, until it became old and similar. No matter how many different ones I was brought to, I could never find any difference, no matter how swanky or exclusive they were. Of course Rosalie's previous socialite status got us into the good ones, but we also like the smaller, less known bars scattered throughout town.

Tonight, however, was the grand opening of _Bed_. Yes, the club was in fact named Bed, and yes there were beds, futons, cushions, and cabanas scattered throughout. It was a great marketing strategy since that was what most people who went to clubs were looking for, but I still felt uncomfortable surrounded by the curtains and posh fabrics. Rose turned around from her spot on the bar and waved at me. Looking down at my drink, I noticed it was getting rather empty, so I headed towards her way, desperate for some sort of buzz.

As I made my way over, I ran into someone. What I ran into was a huge, beast-like man, with dark curly hair and biceps that were almost ripping out of his navy button up. He gave me a wry smile, and I returned it, still making my way towards Rose. I noticed his eyes following me all the way to the bar.

"There you are!" She yelled directly into my face. Yep, definitely drunk.

"Hey Rose, making trouble, I see?"

She giggled. Rose never giggled. "No silly! Me and Jasper here are making some great conversation. Right Jasper?"

"Right." He replied, as if this happened to him every night, which it probably would if the club stayed open long enough.

I gave Jasper a second look. He was definitely hot. Tall, lean, make-you-swoon baby blue eyes, and curly blonde hair. He looked perfect, which probably meant he was far from it.

I ordered another refill on my drink and glanced around. The huge guy I'd run into was still looking my way, giving me the same smile. I smiled back, deciding I was up for at least a _little_ fun. He took that as an invitation to come over and began to bustle through the crowd. Rose spotted him and looked at me.

"Bella! Look what we have here. Is he yours or do you mind if I hit that up too?"

I decided to let Rose have her fun. "He's all yours babe."

She gave me a huge grin just as he sidled up.

"Hello ladies." He said smoothly.

Of course the minute he saw Rose there were no other girls in the room. I looked at Jasper and we both smirked. This obviously happened a lot around him.

Emmet was just asking Rosalie about the song choice or something boring like that and I left without a backwards glance from either of them. I saw an open cabana and decided what the hell? I am in a club that specializes in these things.

I shot Alice a text. _I'm in the pink bed. Come find me. –B_

The bed was quite comfortable. I closed the curtains around me and flopped down into the pillows. This was rather nice. Maybe I would give this place another try on another night? I doubted it.

The ridiculous dress I'd decided to wear was riding up my legs, practically showing my thong clad ass to everyone. My phone chirped.

_B there in 5. –A_

The curtains began to open and I left my eyes closed, knowing Alice would began talking a mile minute in a few seconds.

"Oh, I didn't realize this was….occupied." A smooth voice said.

I screamed. I mean I opened one eye let the poor guy hear my extremely loud set of pipes scream my lungs out.

I shot up, taking a protective stance. "This is taken buster and you better get out before kick your ass. Believe me, I will." I'm pretty sure in that moment I tried to sound menacing, but instead I just sounded deranged.

I only then got a good look at him. I could tell he was tall. At least six feet tall. He had a catlike posture, as if he was about to strike. And then I saw his face. It was chiseled, believe me, but it was his eyes that got me. Besides the fact that they were widened in surprise at me threat, his eyes were a striking green, like emeralds. It looked like he was wearing colored contacts but I could tell they were really that color. He had a mop of hair that looked like it had been combed back for the night but had fallen down as the time passed. It was brown, but looked like it would be coppery red in the sunlight. He gave me a half-smile.

"Excuse me, miss. My apologies." Oh God, a British accent. I was a goner, right then and there. Tie me up on this bed and have your way with me you sexy piece of ass.

I saw his eyes flicker to my dress. I looked down and saw that it was less and dress and now more of a shirt.

"Wait!" I scrambled, trying to regain my composure and look alluring. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry I was rude. You can just never be too careful at a club in New York, you know?" I knew I had a shit eating grin on my face and there was no way it was going anywhere soon. This was just too perfect, which meant it was about to go terribly wrong.

He opened his mouth to say something, a grin on his face and of course my gorgeous, overly friendly best friend decided to pop in at that exact moment.

"Bella! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Did you know that all of the beds here are pink? Well, yep, they are."

"Sorry, Alice." I muttered.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had….company. Text me later. You know where to find me!" She singsonged on her way out. Leave it to her to put me in a totally awkward situation with a complete stranger.

"So, Bella." My name sounded so sexy rolling off of his tongue. "I would ask you if you come here often, but since this is the opening night and that line it far too over used I will refrain from doing so."

If this man would just talk all night, I would be in serious heaven.

"Instead, I'll ask you what you're doing hiding in one of the cabanas. Trying to sleep no less." He chuckled. I really liked hearing that. I was suddenly inspired to keep him talking and talking and talking all night long until I could finally leave this horrid place. I was more of a small, hole in the wall bar that no one knows about or would dare enter type of gal.

"Well, I'm just here waiting for my friends to finish with their rounds so I can get the hell out of here and go sleep on my actual bed and not this far more comfortable one." I tried my best to keep my voice even. I was not letting this one get away without a fight. I had an ultimate weakness for foreign flavors.

He chuckled and looked up at me. Our eyes met, and I couldn't bring myself to look away. He was quite pretty for a guy, but at the same time very masculine. I was just about to daydream about his abs when he said something.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was just asking you, Bella," he said pointedly, "if you would like a drink?"

"Oh no, I don't really accept drinks from strangers." Now I was rambling. "No offense, but that is what you are. Sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Edward."

"Edward? What Smith? Lee? Thompson? Oh man please tell he you do not have two first names. I hate that. Huge pet peeve."

"Cullen. Edward Cullen."

Shit, that was a hot name. Maybe it was the way his accent made it sound. I was done for. I'd decided it then and there. I was his slave girl, or his kitten, or something ridiculous. These thoughts must be coming from the drinks.

_What the hell Bella? Kitten? Are you mad. Yes, I am._

"It's very nice to meet you Edward Cullen. I'm Bella Swan." I held my hand out in greeting.

His hands were large. Oh shit. And warm. Not disgusting and sweaty or tiny. I once dated a guy with thumbs smaller than mine. Haunting. Never again… Dammit Bella stay in the now.

My internal monologue must have been going on longer than I thought because he was smirking at me. I hate smirking, but on him, damn sexy.

We released each others hands and both looked around at a loss of what to say.

_ Okay Bella, you are hot, twenty-two, and totally into this guy. Reason one, he's hot. There's no way getting around that. Reason two, you haven't gotten laid in so long your girlie bits are about to shrivel up and die. And that must not happen. Reason three, what the hell are you waiting for bitch?_

I smiled at Edward and he gave he a smirk that made me want to get naked right then and there.

Shaking my head I got back into the swing of things.

"You know what Edward? I think I may take you up on that drink offer. You seem pretty trust worthy."

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me." I said with a wink.

He gave me another smile, returned my wink, and was gone.

"My oh my, Bella Swan! Who was that hottie that just left your bed?" Rose shrieked.

"None of your business bitch. Now get lost he'll be back soon with drinks."

"No can do hot stuff. We have to go. Alice is throwing up in the bathroom and I have a blister that's about to make me have a fit on my heel."

"What about Mr. I have so many muscles all guys bow before me?" I inquired.

"Oh, Emmet? Done and done. We're meeting for brunch in the morning. I'm too tired to do the nasty tonight." She said. Dammit Rose, you could extend the some courtsey to me and let me get my new toy's number.

"Look Bella, you just got out of a tough relationship. I think you should let this one go to the fates. If you see him again, it's meant to be." Rose was right, as usual.

"Okay, get Alice out and hunt down a cab. I'll be out there in five." I gave her a pleading look and finally she went to retrieve the drunken pixie known as my best friend.

Edward came back soon after with two beers in his hands. The grin was back on my face and he wore the same exact one on his face as well.

"Thank you. Edward?"

"Yes?" He looked at me with those hot eyes again.

"As much as I'd like to kill myself for saying this, I have to go. And as much as I'd like to ask for your number, I'm gonna leave this one up to chance and fate. I have a reason, but I don't think I'm ready to tell you that reason just yet. So hear me out. I like you, and I would _really_ like to see you again. So I'm really going to hope we see each other another time."

For the longest time he just looked at me. Then, he had a huge smile on his face.

Suddenly he was leaning in and I could do nothing to stop him, or myself. As his face got closer to mine, I let go completely. When our lips finally met the air was heavy and thick around us as my lips parted and let his tongue slip in. This was perfect. My hands had a mind of their own as they gripped his biceps and his went to my hair pulling at the roots and making me move closer. Then his hands were in either side of my legs pulling them onto his lap. We kissed and kissed until I couldn't breathe anymore but it didn't stop there. My hands wondered to his hair as his arms went around me holding me close.

We finally broke apart and breathed heavily, our foreheads pressed together. I couldn't help myself and pressed on more kiss on his lips before I got up the best I could and stepped outside of our little cabana world.

All I could do was smile at him, give a little wave as I sipped my beer. He was smiling at me and I turned and did the hardest thing it felt like I'd ever done. I walked away from the hottest, yet most interesting man I'd ever met.

I was such a fool for believing in fate. And that chance bullshut? Absolute garbage. But that's what I get for not following my gut instinct. I get a kick in the ass and a serious wake up call.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I'm open to... criticism. Also, my other story The Game of Law will be up soon I hope. It needed some re-mastering and it only had one chapter so I am rewriting some of it. **

**Show me some like and hit that review button!**


	2. Friday Night Lights

**Stephanie Meyer own these sexy people, I just like confusing them. **

I woke up the next morning, barely opening one eye in preparation for the incoming of Alice. I could hear her footsteps in the hall and knew I had about five seconds before she gave me a nice, long inquiring.

The door slammed open, hitting the wall and making my dresser shack and she stood in the doorway, arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

"Bella Swan, I know you're awake. Now I demand an explanation right now."

_Of course you do, Alice. _

"Now I know that extremely attractive guy in your cabana last night has a name, so tell me about him! As official best friend I get a free pass to all information. And I mean every last detail; down to his hand size because I know you noticed that straight off."

If only she didn't know that well, because she was spot on. I knew she would get every last detail out of me, from his hand size to the feel of his delicious lips.

"You might as well bring Rose in here, since I'm only telling this once bitches!"

She squealed and yelled for Rosalie. She finally emerged from her room, hair sticking everywhere.

"What do you bitches want at the hour? It eight o'clock in the morning for God's sake!"

"Chill, Rose. Bella's about to tell us about her little cabana visitor from last night," Alice said, winking.

"Okay you guys, look. Yeah he was smoking' hot. Like hotter than any guy I've ever met. And I should mention that he's British I suppose." More squeals. "We barely talked! I mean I wanted to talk more, believe me." I was up and pacing around my room while they watched me with amused expressions from my bed.

"He was so fine you guys. And when he kissed me it was like-"

"You kissed him? You kissed him! Rose she kissed him! Oh my gosh Bella you little minx you kissed him!" Alice yelled over, and over again.

Rose was eying me warily. I knew what she was thinking.

"And I know you two are worried about me with the whole I just broke up with Will thing, but I'm better now. I'm ready for this." And then, with a sinking feeling, I remembered what I did the night before.

"So when are you seeing him again?" Alice asked.

I shared a knowing look with Rose.

"What? What are you not saying," she asked warily.

"Well," I began, "I sort of said I would leave it we met again up to fate. I said that if we met again it was meant to be and that I really hoped we would. That's when he gave me the panty-dropping smile and kissed me. And I know, I know! I'm regretting it right now. I want to see him again and this is scaring me. I just met him. We barely spoke. I never do these sorts of things. Ever."

"Okay Bella, we're going to have to devise some sort of plan. Of course we're going back to _Bed_ and we will go back until you see your mystery man again. What was his name?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Okay, so this Edward guy, was he there with anybody else?'

"I'm not sure. He never said."

"Well let's assume he was. Let's say he will possibly be back within the month because he too, wants to see you again."

I could feel the insecurity wrap itself around me as she said those words. What if he didn't want to see me again? What if he always goes into random girls' cabanas and kissed them senseless?

As if she could sense it, Rose said, "Look Bella, I'm all for the fate shit, but I want to be real with you. There may be a chance that you never see him again. There may be a chance you see him today, for all I know. And I really hope you so, so that one of us can get some more use out of the sock system." She began to laugh.

That damned sock system.

Rosalie was the one who had developed it in college, and also the one who forgot to do it the most. Her suitors were not as frequent as Alice's, but there were a few regulars. Guys could never resist her boob, ass, and perfect features. Rose was 5'10', toned, and a total spitfire with the dudes. She was herself the most when she was at a sports bar cheering on her brother who played for the Yankees. This behavior was of course not customary with her upper class breed but she suppressed it and rarely told anyone that she was a Hale. Her family reigned over the East coast and was about the bluest blood you could get over here. So naturally Rose was expected to get into an Ivy League, marry one of her kind, and become the perfect housewife, but she never agreed with what was expected of her.

She says that she chose NYU to spite her family, but I knew that New York was always going to be home to her. After her brother, Will, started to play for the Yankees she knew that being away from of a twenty mile radius of him was out of the question. She modeled on the side now, and posed nude for a few art classes, but she had yet to discover what her passions were in life.

Alice, on the other hand, reigned from LA, where she grew up in a large Bel-Air mansion next door to Kevin Costner, who according to her was drunk more than her own mother who was a lush by heart. Her father was a talent agent at a prestigious agency and once upon a time she'd tried her hand at acting, gotten rejected, and decided it was college time. Choosing New York had been a compromise with her parents, who traveled there more than any other place and wanted to be able to see her often. Of course she's only seen them once in the past six months, but she also had a special place in her heart for the big city so it was no compromise at all for her to pick here. Being very short, barely over five feet, dark haired, and porcelain featured, Alice was more a china doll than human. Her hair had been it in pixie fashion when we'd first met her and now it was long enough to hit the bottom of her chin.

After we all graduated from NYU we decided that leaving New York was not an option. At first, it was hard for the three of us to secure jobs. I'd been a drama major and once upon a time thought that I was going to be a huge star one day. Sadly, that day never came. I had also studied literature and minored in English and was now interning at an offbeat lit newspaper that barely made it. On the side I was working on my next great American novel, but who knew what would come of that.

"Yes, the sock system was developed for a reason and I say that one of us should be getting some good use out of it." Alice agreed.

When Alice had graduated with a major in design, she set her sights on becoming the next Ralph Lauren. But instead of designing clothes, one day she discovered her passion in interior design. I never quite knew how she came to that decision, but in good time I knew she would be successful.

"I just feel so stupid right now. If this is such a big deal, I should have just sucked it up and gotten the guys number, to save the trouble."

_I am a straight up fool. I'm going to end up going to hell for this. I know it._

"We know, Bells. And we definitely get it. So while you get in the shower, we're going to devise a brilliant plan!" Alice exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

As they left I stood and went into my bathroom, preparing to shower. After I turned the water on as hot as it would go I looked at myself in the mirror.

My brown hair had recently been dyed a more chocolaty color. According to Alice, it made me look fierce. My brown eyes were plain, not as unique as Rosalie's teal ones or Alice's emerald greens. I was five three, size two, and told every time I went to the doctor I needed to gain a few pounds here and there. Despite my friends' lush upbringings, I came from a more conservative background. I was born and raised in Seattle, Washington. Middle class, neighborhood, fuel efficient sedan, and expert bargain shopper. When I'd been assigned as Rosalie's roommate I thought I'd died and gone to designer heaven when I saw her extensive wardrobe. When I had first met her I thought she was a bitch, but after getting to know her we'd become the best of friends. Then we met Alice at a Frat party, instantly bonded, and never looked back. After freshman year we moved into an apartment over towards the Upper East Side. I paid rent every month to Rose, despite her protests, since it was one of her family's places.

After a nice, long shower I went back into the kitchen to find Alice and Rosalie sitting on the couch, watching a bad Lifetime movie.

"You guys are addicted to those awful movies. They are terrible, terrible excuses for television." I said, laughing.

"Shut it Bella. Just because we're not Jane Austen and Steven King addicts. I swear, you loving both of them equally are very disturbing."

I threw a pillow at her, laughing. It was true; I was a huge fan of both authors. Their books provided a nice difference and balanced my story intake.

"So," Rose began, muting the TV, "Alice and I have decided that we will be returning to_ Bed_ this coming weekend."

"Alright, but that doesn't mean I'll just find him. That's not how fate works. He'll show up when I'm least expecting it. "

"Right you are dear, but that doesn't mean Rosalie and I need to be least expecting it. We will twist, cheat, and confuse fate up until the day we're all married."

I snorted. "Right. I'm expecting this will happen to you two way before it does to me."

They shared a look I decided not to question.

"So Rose how's the hunk you met at _Bed_?"

"Oh, well we were going to meet today for brunch, but he cancelled. Something about an emergency meeting at work. As if. If he's not interested, all he has to do is say so. I don't need to be blown off."

Thinking about a guy blowing off Rose was almost impossible. And thinking of the way that guy had looked at her made me think he might have been telling the truth.

"Just wait babe, I know he'll call."

She gave me a doubtful look and then turned the volume back up on the TV. I sat in silence, pondering what had happened in my mind. Yes, the guy had been super hot, and yes, he kissed better than any guy I'd ever known, but why was I losing myself over this one guy? It wasn't like we'd had a lot of time for some sort of connection but still, I'd felt something there. Something I'd never felt before. And I liked it. So I was going to listen to my two best friends, wear what they wanted me to wear, and go wherever they took me. I needed to see this strange guy again, so I could prove to myself once and for all that fate was a good thing to trust in. I had to.

"Bella! Let's go, we're going to be late! I don't want to keep Emmet waiting!" Rose yelled into my room. I rolled my eyes again, making the final touches on my lipstick.

"I'm coming!"

I was ready to go in for the kill.

Thanks to Rosalie, and Emmet I guess, we had gotten back onto the list for the fateful club that had launched my week of beauty torture. On Monday after work Alice had taken me to the spa, and forced me into a wax. Tuesday, we were at the mall buying all of us a lifetime supply of club wear. Wednesday I'd gotten my nails done, and finally put my foot down. I didn't think there was anything else I could do to prepare.

So here I sat on a Friday night, being plucked and curled by the evil stepsisters who claimed it was for my own good.

I drew the line on my make-up, knowing they would make me look like a clown if I gave them free reign.

My dress was a strapless, disco ball inspired mini paired with chunky silver wedged. My lips were decidedly red, inspired my one of a kind Chanel clutch my mother had given to me for my birthday the year before.

As predicted, Emmet had called Rose back, apologizing up and down for cancelling on her. In repayment, he had taken her out to dinner, wooed her, and sent her home blushing as we questioned her about it.

Emmet had also hiding something huge from us until Alice got it out of him one day when we all met for lunch. When she had asked him what type of job he had, he avoided the question. Being Alice though, she persisted until he admitted he was a club owner. Then we found out what types of clubs.

"Quirky ones" He had cryptically said.

And behold, he owned the same club he had met Rosalie at. The same club the hot bartender Jasper worked at. The same exact club I had met my cabana boy at.

_This could be useful._

When he had welcomed us with open arms, given us VIP passes, and put our three names on the top of the list, I found myself liking him more and more.

We all left and went to eat at a nearby sushi restaurant before we headed to the club. I sat, jittery in the corner of our booth, not paying attention to the conversation. I was getting more and more nervous just thinking about seeing him again. Of course these nerves could all be for nothing. He might not even be there. I had to remind myself of this as we paid for the check.

And then again while Alice flagged down a cab.

Once more when Rosalie gave our names to the tall bouncer, who waved us in with a smile.

And then I was in stage ten freak of mode as we entered _Bed_. The music was blaring, skimpily dressed waitresses waltzed around, and pouting like they were on runways and the cabanas sent a wave of nerves through my body.

I wandered away from the group, towards the bar like it was calling my name.

"What will it be Miss?" I looked up to see Jasper smirking at me. "Oh hey," he said, "I remember you from last week. You were with the blonde who was flirting with the boss."

"That's me!" I said, nervously laughing. _Damn, he's hot._ Maybe if it didn't work out with Edward. _Bad Bella! You know that would never happen._

I was probably grinning like a fool at him, so I ordered my drink like a good girl and went to sit at our VIP table. Alice was nowhere to be seen and Rosalie and Emmet were out on the dance floor grinding like teenagers.

An hour later, Alice was in deep conversation with hot bartender Jasper. Rose and Emmet had disappeared to his office where he was giving her a 'tour'. I had gone to an empty cabana, and was now imagining hearing she curtains open every five minutes. It was torture and I felt like a fool.

I was on the point of leaving. Disappointment washed through me slow and steadily until my body was numbed by it.

I sighed. This was pure torture.

I went up to the bar and informed Alice that I was leaving. She looked at me with sad eyes as she nodded her head and told me she would tell Rosalie where I was going.

I left the club and began to walk, desperately needing to clear my head.

I passed many couples, holding hands, laughing and smiling at each other. Each time I passed a new one my depression would get worse. I was so envious of them. First dates, first kisses, first time to see the other's apartment. I wanted that. I needed to experience that feeling of being in a blissful state on infatuation.

I thought of British Edward and how he's smiled at me while I had rambled on about fate and how I needed to leave.

I thought about the beers he had brought back and how I wanted him to go get me another one. I avoided thinking about this kiss, knowing I would be gone and obsessed with how amazing it felt if I did. I had to get him out of my mind. He was haunting me.

I finally got a cab when my heels began to rub blisters on my heels. I had wasted this perfect dress on a useless evening but what did I really expect?

No matter how many times I went back to that damned club, there was a chance I might not ever see him again.

Could I live with it? Who knew what I was capable of. I had just gotten over the depression of saying goodbye to a loving man I had thought was the one. But of course being at insanely good looking as he had, there were plenty of girls out there willing to give him _anything_ he wanted.

Loneliness surrounded me. I had fantastic friends, a good steady job, and happiness; but it wasn't enough. It just wasn't. I was done with the partying. I was ready for a professional life that I could share with someone besides Jack Daniels. Even though he was quite a good friend, someone else out there needed him more than me.

I would continue to let Alice and Rosalie cheat out fate, but I was done watching them do it. I was in, and I wasn't going to give up.

**Alright, there it is. We've been introduced to our primary characters, now how do we get all of these crazy kids on the same page?**

**Hmmm **** I have a plan…..tell me what you think so far and I'll send you a teaser for the next chapter, where we'll be seeing Edwards whole take on this.**

**Leave me some love!**

**Xoxo,**

**Meggg **


End file.
